A Maravilha dos Jutsus
by De-chan 00
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando dois ninjas resolvem dar outras utilidades para os poderosos jutsus? - SEXY Kakashi&Anko -


_A Maravilha dos Jutsus_

-

A casa estava uma bagunça, como era de se esperar em se tratando da sua moradora. Mas hoje era um dia especial, como todos os dias em que ele aparecia por lá. Tratou de limpá-la e arrumá-la. Não era boa com tarefas domésticas, mas fazia o melhor que podia. E fazia por ele. Sabia que ele era observador e crítico, além de ser irritantemente exigente com a organização, apesar de nunca cobrar nada dela. Mas ela fazia com gosto... Era um pequeno gesto para compensar tudo o que ELE tinha que aturar.

Escuta um ruído vindo da porta. _Será que é ele? Pff... Que pergunta idiota._ Quem mais tinha a chave de sua casa, além dela? Sai correndo até a sala e o encontra fechando a porta. Resolve fazer um ataque surpresa. Pula em suas costas e começa a enchê-lo de beijinhos. Parecia um bebê coala agarrado na sua mãe. Ele segura as suas pernas para não perder o equilíbrio, e começa a andar pela sala, quando finalmente atesta:

- Olha, você arrumou a casa...!

- Devidamente observado!

Ela dá dois tapinhas em seu ombro, sinalizando pra que ele a soltasse. Agora, o encarava de frente:

- E aí... Conseguiu? – os olhos dela brilhavam, tamanha era a expectativa.

- Consegui. – respondeu triunfante. Ela comemorou com um largo sorriso espoleta que ele amava ver.

- Você é realmente bom de lábia... – aproximou-se sensualmente do rosto mascarado, tocando-lhe o nariz com o seu próprio. - E aí, quer fazer agora? – perguntou provocante.

- Agora seria ótimo. – falou de um jeito incrivelmente sexy que a deixou completamente maluca.

Sem o menor cuidado, puxou a máscara dele com os próprios dentes, ignorando o fato de que poderia levar a boca dele junto. Enquanto ele desata os cabelos roxo do firme laço, ela começa a beijá-lo. Beijos eróticos e quentes. Ele sempre se perdia naqueles beijos. Sem parar o que estava fazendo, entrelaçou suas pernas no quadril do rapaz, que a levou para o quarto. Ao chegarem lá, ambos começam a analisar o lugar:

- Aqui?

- Acho que é mais seguro.

Ele a atira na cama e volta a beijá-la. A mulher delirava ao sentir o contato tênue daquele corpo grande e quente sobre o seu. Ela o puxa pra mais perto e solta um leve gemido ao sentir todo aquele peso pressionando-a deliciosamente. Ele começa a despí-la e a beijar-lhe por inteiro. Primeiro o pescoço, depois o colo, seios, barriga. Muito lentamente. Ela reconhecia que ele era um especialista no assunto. Ambos odiavam transas rápidas, e gostavam de prolongar ao máximo as preliminares. Definitivamente, o seu amante sabia satisfazê-la como nenhum outro jamais soube.

No entanto, ela não era do tipo que espera pra ver o que vai acontecer. Era do tipo controladora. Em um único movimento, ela é quem estava por cima, ajudando-o a despí-lo, deixando-o apenas com sua samba-canção. Beijava o peitoral definido, dando-lhe leves mordiscadas. Caramba, ela era selvagem!

Ele rapidamente retomou sua posição, novamente por cima:

- E ai, pronta?

- Vamos lá!

Levantou a bandana, enquanto ela olhava fixamente em seus olhos:

- MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

Caiu em um sono profundo. Ou seria um transe? Ou teria demaiado? Isso era o que o seu corpo aparentava, mas a sua mente estava completamente lúcida em uma outra realidade:

- Uaaaau, que lugar medonho!

- Você não devia estar rindo. Você vai ser torturada, moça.

- Ai, que bandido... – retrucou sarcástica. - Me diz, como isso aqui funciona?

- O Mangekyou Sharingan se trata de um genjutsu, ou seja, essa técnica esta afetando o seu sistema nervoso. Se eu estivesse...

- Hã? Pera ai, volta, você fala muito rápido!

- Tsss, você parece o Naruto... É meio complicado de explicar. Basicamente, estamos em uma dimensão paralela, entre a sua mente e o meu jutsu.

- Huuum...

- Ficaremos aqui por 24 horas pra que eu...

-... pra que você possa se recuperar mais rápido depois. Eu ainda nem acredito que a Godaime te liberou por uma semana.

- Sou bom de papo. Onde é que nós estávamos mesmo?

Entrelaçou a cintura da namorada, e ela, olhando no fundo dos seus olhos, lhe disse:

- Eu tô com fome.

- Que?

- Será que a gente não consegue arranjar nada pra comer por aqui?

Agora ele se mostrava um pouco irritado:

- Hunf... Porque não tenta mentalizar algo pra comer?

- Tudo bem.

Ah, se pudesse voltar atrás... Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por dar aquela sugestão.

- UAAAAAUUUU! OLHA SÓ PRA ISSO!!!!!!!!!

- A gente não ia namorar um pouquinho? – a voz dele soou pesarosa.

- Awww, bebê... Porque a gente não namora um pouquinho esse _dango gigante_ primeiro? Vem! Depois você só vai poder tomar sopinha.

A contra gosto, ele deu umas três, ou quatro dentadas no dango gigante. O resto ficou por conta dela. Não sabia pra onde ia tanta comida.

_(...)_

- Terminou? – perguntou rabugento.

- Ai, ai, ai, está com ciúmes?

- De um dango gigante? Faça-me o favor. Tem um tempinho pra mim agora?

- Óóó, não faz essa carinha, bebê!

Se beijam apaixonadamente, até que ela começa a sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Ei, quer fazer uma sacanagem?

- Sempre!

- Me copia... Kage Bushin do Jutsu!

Cinco clones de cada um deles. Cada par uma loucura diferente. Enquanto os bushins agarravam-se feito loucos, cheios de desejo e desespero, o jounnin dos cabelos prateados abraçou delicadamente sua companheira por trás, massageando-a nas coxas e no sexo, sem almejar qualquer resultado imediato. Ela permanecia parada, apenas assistindo àquele cenário de excitação. Muitos beijos, muitos arranhões, chupões e gemidos.

Sentindo os beijos intensos em seu pescoço ela acariciáva a nuca prateada, enquanto se torcia de prazer.

Sem condições de se conter mais, eles sucumbiram à tentação, até finalmente alcançarem o clímax. Ofegantes e cheios de tremiliques, buscavam desesperadamente por um pouco de ar, à medida em que os clones desapareciam:

- Uau... Isso foi bem... Phew... Bem legal, né?

- Com certeza!

- Heh... Sabe o que seria mais sacana?

Agora ele estava aterrorizado, mas, inegávelmente, excitado. O que eles poderiam fazer de mais libidinoso, que não tinham feito até hoje?

_(...)_

- HENGE!

- Eiii! O que é isso? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha de uma maneira repreensiva.

E não era pra menos. Imagine a surpresa dela ao encarar duas Tsunades à sua frente:

- Era pro seu bushin ter se transformado no Jiraya!

- Isso é muito mais interessante...

- Você é doente! Eu vou arrancar aquele livro de você.

- Humm, mas essa ideia maluca foi sua!

- Mas assim não tem graça! – olhou emburrada para as duas Tsunades.

Ele pareceu não dar ouvido as reclamações dela e a beijou. Ela até começou a ver as Tsunades com outros olhos. O problema era que ele também.

- Tá, chega! – chutou os dois clones, fazendo-os desparecer.

- Porque fez isso?

- Hunf, se é pra ficar só assistindo...

- Do que você tá falando? Eu não tava só assistindo!

Sim, ele estava. Ele estava praticamente parado e ela considerou que estava perdendo a atenção que tinha para os clones.

- Tsc, te conheço! Não ligo de você olhar, mas me jogar pra escanteio...

- Hunf, você me joga pra escanteio quando bem entende.

- AAAAh, eu não acredito! – falou indignada. – Você tá chateado por causa do dango gigante?

- ...

Aquilo era surreal, um absurdo. Como ele podia se sentir trocado pelo dango gigante? Tinha paixão por dangos, sim, mas, nunca, jamais, chegaria perto do que ela sentia por ele, óbvio! Engraçado... Pensava que o conhecia tão bem, mas não sabia que ele ficava ressentido com esse tipo de coisa. Até achou bonitinho.

Ela não queria vê-lo chateado por conta de algo tão bobo. Para retratar-se, resolveu utilizar-se dos mistérios daquela dimensão oculta ao seu favor:

- O que você fez?????

Algemado a uma cama, e sem entender nada, viu que a sua garota estava usando uma capa preta, e tinha uma expressão malévola no rosto.

- Eii... Você foi muuuito mau em duvidar do que sinto por você... E pelo dango-chan, é claro. – ele revirava os olhos, aquilo seria motivo pra pegação de pé pro resto da vida.

Sentou por cima dele, sacou uma kunai e cortou-lhe o rosto. Ele tinha os olhos arregalados, já não sabia mais se, de medo, ou de excitação.

- Sabe que eu adoro te ver sofrer? – disse, enquanto lambia o sangue que escorria na face do rapaz - Parece um ratinho acuado, nada a ver com você, sempre com aquele inteligência irritante, com resolução pra tudo. Assim, sob controle, você fica muito mais agradável.- ele tentou parecer indiferente ao comentário.

- Você não devia ter feito isso. O que as pessoas vão dizer quando virem esse corte enorme no meu rosto?

- Muito engraçado...

Tirou de dentro da capa, imagine só, um dango:

- Quer um pedacinho?

- Hunf...

Atirou o dango longe, e encostou sua testa na dele, fazendo um joguinho de beija-não-beija. Começou a rebolar em cima do membro que, aos poucos começava a enrijecer. Lhe dava mordidinhas no lóbulo da orelha e se divertia em ouvi-lo tentando conter os gemidos. Ele já não aguentava mais, estava ficando maluco! Libertou-se das correntes tomando-a para si, enquanto ela dava risadas.

_(...)_

- Já está na hora de desfazer o jutsu.

- Jááá?

- Ééé, ficamos brincando aqui um tempão!

- Hunf, que saco!

Em um instante, ambos despertaram do jutsu, e seus corpos foram invadidos por uma sensação extrema, tão prazerosa, que começaram a gritar feito loucos. Tamparam suas bocas com o travesseiro para abafar os gemidos. Um orgasmo de cinco minutos. Provavelmente, acumulo de todas as experiências que tiveram dentro do genjutsu.

Observavam o teto, ainda em estado de choque:

- Uau...!

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

Ela lhe sorriu, e abraçou o shinobi que estava esgotado. Suados e arrepiados, ficaram calados e abraçados por algum tempo, normalizando suas respirações e tentando assimilar a experiência, até que ele resolve quebrar o silêncio:

- Você falou sério?

- Hum?

- Quando disse que gosta de me ver sofrer...

- Falei...

- ...

- Mas só se for nas minhas mãos.

Ele sorriu e lhe deu um beijinho na testa.

- Ne, agora você vai cuidar de mim, não vai? – fez beicinho.

- É claro que vou. Vou te fazer uma sopinha de lentilhas e carinho no seu pescoço.

- Parece bom.

Ele continuava a fitar o teto, com um sorriso rasgado no rosto.

- Foi demais, não foi?

- É verdade, bebê. O gostinho do dango ainda está na minha boca!

Não pôde deixar de rir da piada de mau gosto, enquanto pensava que era o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Encontrara a mulher de seus sonhos bem pertinho dele, sem nunca ter percebido antes. A mulher que parecia ter saído de um dos contos de Jiraya, e que, com ele cometia as maiores perversões que, nem o seu próprio autor favorito jamais imaginaria. Que sempre o divertia com suas piadas e seu sarcasmo. Que o deixava pirado com tanto sadismo. E, é claro, a mulher que dizia corresponder ao seu mais sincero sentimento:

- Te amo, Anko.

- Eu também te amo, Kakashi.

_Fim._

_

* * *

_Bem, o que dizer? Esta foi a minha primeira one-shot, e foi logo sobre um tema que eu sou realmente péssima: sexo. :S Bom, eu editei algumas coisinhas, dei uma apimentada em outras... Mas continuei sucinta. Não gosto de escrever sobre sexo mas é que eu considerei a ideia interessante e por isso resolvi arriscar. Uma fic completamente desprentensiosa, sem nenhum objetivo, apenas querendo mostrar essa ideia.

Com toda a certeza eu detonei com as funções do Mangekyou Sharingan. Maaas vamos nos permitir, não é? Licença poética! HAUHAUAUAUAUHUA É que um dia eu estava pensando, em como seria uma utilização dos jutsus voltada para o sexo. Por exemplo o Kage Bushin, o lance de acumular experiências... Ou no próprio MS, em que se leva a vítima pra outra dimensão para ser torturada por 72 horas, sendo que, quando a ilusão termina, ainda é possível sentir os efeitos da tortura. Aiii, resolvi por logo de uma vez no papel. Enfim, uma baita bobagem! HUAUAHAUHAUAHU

Bom, é isso...

Beijones e faloveme!

Gente, botãozinho de review bem aqui embaixo. É rapidinho e não custa nada! :D


End file.
